


The Beast and the Maiden

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Elder Scrolls Kink Meme Fills [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: skyrimkinkmeme, F/M, Oral, Outdoor Sex, Size Difference, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, Werewolf Sex, a lot of oral, cross racial, dub con, fluff at the end, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vilkas succumbs to his wolf in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast and the Maiden

Jorrvaskr was quiet that night once everyone had piled into their beds. Lidanwe stretched, yawning, and shut her copy of  _Vernaccus and Bourlor_. Her hand wafted gracefully and the candles extinguished themselves as she stood, heading into the Harbinger’s room to collapse on Kodlak’s old bed. She wriggled out of her clothes enough to slide a hand between her legs, the other cupping her breast. She collected some of the moisture already present onto her digits, and slicked them over her clit.  She parted her legs a little wider and slid two fingers in, pumping them in and out. She let out the tiniest of moans as she pleasured herself, hips grinding against herself.

 

* * *

 

 

A clattering sound came from Vilkas’ room as the Nord staggered against his bed, holding his head helplessly. Muffled growls slid from between his lips as his eyes glowed gold, and he grasped a handful of bedding, ripping it remorselessly. This had to be it. This had to be the last time he let the blood take over. Hair sprouted from places it shouldn’t have been as his senses sharpened, and he sniffed, scenting a delicious smell coming from the Harbinger’s room. Beast and man fought each other as he floundered across his room, almost falling into the door as he opened it and stumbled through the hall to the Harbinger’s door. His mind should have been flashing warning signs – you didn’t fuck with the Harbinger – but Vilkas was half-gone mentally all ready.

 

* * *

 

 

Lidanwe pinched her nipple as her inner muscles squeezed her finger, crooking them as she thrust them within herself. She heard the bang but assumed it was someone coming in drunk, too focussed on her pleasure to care. She caressed her clit and gasped desperately, needy and humping her digits. She neared the plateau of orgasm like a horse approaching a cliff, and was just there when Vilkas appeared in her doorway, eyes glowing like fire and half-naked. Lidanwe gulped. She didn’t need the beast blood to tell her he was yielding to his wolf. She could see his canines elongating as she lay there. Which, as it turned out, she wasn’t doing for long, as he stomped over to her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. Lidanwe wasn’t too keen to leave, but as it turned out, she had little choice, as he lifted her bodily over his shoulder and sped out of the living quarters, up the stairs and through the hall. He opened the outside doors and crossed the courtyard. Lidanwe was too scared to cry out for help, even though she knew she should. Besides, the wolf moved so fast, she feared doing such a thing would be meaningless.

He thundered through the Underforge and jumped down the ledge leading outside, heading south towards a line of trees. Lidanwe could feel the fur growing beneath her fingers as she clung onto the werewolf for dear life. The Altmer was deathly afraid but she didn’t like her chances of being dropped either. By now, Vilkas was gaining strength from the wolf, and his impressive leg muscles were pelting them across country, through the river and past the farms towards the trees that hid the path leading to Riverwood. As soon as they were concealed in the trees he set her down and used his clawed fingers to rip the rest of her clothing to shreds. The wild wolfman forced a kiss onto her lips and Lidanwe whimpered. The cool night air caressed her body and she went to cover herself, but Vilkas held her wrists away and pressed one scorching kiss after another on her body, flicking his now-long, rough tongue over her nipples. For one so caught up in his blood, he took a rather long amount of time, lapping at the golden peaks and lavishing attention on them until Lidanwe’s cunt was gushing arousal. The hands grasping her wrists were quickly turning into large, dangerous paws as Vilkas licked and wolf-kissed his way down her body.

He almost seemed to be teasing her. His tongue flicked her sides, causing her to gasp. She was ticklish, and sensitive there. She squirmed and her bosom jiggled fetchingly as he lapped at her inner thighs, tauntingly avoiding that needy wet orifice that continued to steadily stream lubricant.

Lidanwe didn’t want to be teased – she wanted to run back to Jorrvaskr and curl up in her bed, and pretend Vilkas had never yanked her out here to play with his food before he consumed her. That was assuming he meant to kill her. Were wolves like cats? She hoped not. With claws like the ones he was displaying at that moment, a little pre-dinner torture promised inexplicable pain. She couldn’t gauge how badly Vilkas was being controlled by the beast, but she knew that all animals hungered for a feed. She was brought back to reality by a particularly professional lap against her inner thighs.  

When the lycanthrope reached her slit he sniffed it, the hot air blowing against her clit and causing the Altmer to shiver. Gods, this was absolutely terrifying but she couldn’t help being turned on. His tongue was so wicked and the way he eyed her cunt made her shudder. Half of her was afraid he’d tear her in two and eat her, and the other half was hoping he’d eat her and then tear her in two. This was base, she tried to remind herself. She was about to be pleasured by a wolf – a beast – a Nord! He’d probably impregnate her, and then her parents would never speak to her again for the shame of their daughter’s impure offspring. Ugh, the idea was disgusting. Yes, it was absolutely profane. Half-Nord, half-Altmer children? Foul.

But when his snout twitched against her slit Lidanwe let out an involuntary whimper.  She bucked against the sensation, still needy from where she had been denied an orgasm by Vilkas’ intrusion. Perhaps an intrusion of a different kind would be kind enough to pleasure her, she thought, attempting to joke with herself to calm her racing heartbeat. All efforts turned out to be meaningless, because the man lowered his head and dragged that Daedric tongue across her wet, needy slit. This time, no attempt could have blocked the gasp that flew from her throat, nor the successive cries that soon escaped her as Vilkas set about eating her in the greatest way possible – a meal in which his mouth met her cunt and neither party was injured. Her eyes changed from being wide open to squeezed shut at regular intervals, as the Altmer attempted to process the high levels of pleasure coursing through her veins.

She had never experienced such sensations before – she knew pleasure, and she had received oral sex before – but never like this, not with such strength. The nubs on the wolf’s tongue rubbed against her clit and caused sparks to dance over her skin, behind her eyes until she was quivering. And when he slid that long, prehensile muscle within her she erupted, squeezing him ruthlessly as he continued to mercilessly attend to her. She heard clothing ripping, and looked up to see him tossing shredded trousers aside, exposing…oh, by Auri-El! Lidanwe had never seen a cock so big, nor so strange. The mer and humans she had fucked before had cocks of a similar shape and build, but this was tapered at the end and had a large knot around the base. She swallowed. No wonder he was so determined to get her gushing. Without lubricant, that monster would shred her. A perverse desire sprung up within her and Lidanwe shivered. This was wrong. Very wrong.

Vilkas returned to her cunt and Lidanwe cried out, desperately trying to slide her wrists out of Vilkas’ grip, but the wolf’s hands were like iron and she couldn’t free herself. She couldn’t take any more of this sensation, it was going to kill her. His tongue was sliding over a clitoris flushed with blood and five times more sensitive than before. Lidanwe struggled hopelessly, her body flushed and sweating, as Vilkas fucked her on his tongue, lapping mostly at her clit and occasionally sliding it inside her. It was too good, the Altmer wanted to pass out, but she couldn’t. Each jolting lick against her cunt forced her to stay conscious. She felt another orgasm rising and moaned out a curse, taking in deep, shuddering breaths. When it hit, she screamed, and the werewolf growled. He pulled his tongue out and picked her up, speeding away up the pathway. Within moments they were at the Riverwood bridge, and he crossed it, heading left into the denser, more vacant forest.

Of course. Lidanwe’s scream would have attracted at least one guard to their old location. Vilkas snapped his teeth warningly near her neck and placed her down on the ground, flipping her onto her knees. Lidanwe froze. She had seen her father’s dogs mate before, and the male had taken the female this way. Oh gods. He was going to fuck her now. Or maybe not yet, she thought with a hiss, as he gave her a few final sizzling licks across her lips and clit. Her head thudded into the dirt, and the wolf almost seemed to grumble, before he disappeared from behind her. Lidanwe didn’t dare move. She had no idea what Vilkas would do if he found her gone, but she really didn’t want to know either. Sure enough, he returned a few moments later holding several blankets. Effortlessly he lifted her up and slid the cloths beneath her, putting her down as he lapped a hot stripe up her spine. She shivered and Vilkas pushed her head down into the cloth.

Pinning her hands behind her back, the werewolf stroked the head of his cock up and down her slit, growling softly. There must have been enough of the man to stop the beast from ramming her and fucking her bloody. Slowly, he pushed the tip past her entrance, sliding his length leisurely inside her hot, wet snatch. Lidanwe squirmed with each inch, whimpering in pleasure at the burning cock parting her walls, which only served to get her badly worked up. He managed to push it in to the hilt and thrust upwards when he did so, causing her to jump. Her wetness as he pulled out to slide back in had caused his cock to gleam with lubricant. The werewolf started to pant as he plunged his cock inside her, and Lidanwe whined as he stretched her, digging her nails into the floor as she pushed her rear into the air. It was an act of submission and Vilkas took it with glee, his pace turning rough as he fucked her without mercy.

Lidanwe silently thanked the Divines for having being born an Altmer – she wasn’t sure she could have taken Vilkas’ cock at that size if she had been anything else. She was shocked at the sensation of his finger rubbing her slick bud and buried her teeth in the cloth. Gods, that was a whole new plateau of pleasure. She tried to stop it, but she very quickly found herself bucking against his thrusting as the wolf took her hard. Each hard slam of his cock within her caused shockwaves of pleasure, coupled with the finger sliding over her clit. The Altmer soon felt the familiar sensation of an orgasm growing in her gut. Oh gods, she couldn’t take a third, could she? One and a half was her track record, maybe two at a push. And those had been weak little things when compared to the sensations the werewolf was putting her body through. Fuck. Oh, fuck.

She stuffed cloth into her mouth as it hit, screaming into the cotton a sound that could have shattered windows. Divines take her, she felt her bones turn to jelly. She couldn’t take it anymore. But Vilkas didn’t stop, didn’t let up, increasing his pace and now his cock was hitting a spot that caused her to explode again. Sparks flew behind her eyes as her panting combined with whimpering. Vilkas released her hands so that he could brace his large paw against her back and use it as a better leverage. An errant though told Lidanwe to fill her palms with lightning but then he brushed that spot again and it was thrown away. Instead, she fisted them into the cloth beneath her and felt liquid trailing down her thighs. His thick member rubbed her walls nonstop, causing waves of debilitating pleasure to flood through Lidanwe’s body. This was going to kill her. Death by pleasure via the cock of an unyielding werewolf. Her lubricant dripped onto the cloth, and now she noticed that Vilkas’ pace was increasing, steadily becoming rougher and more animalistic. He twitched within her and the Altmer should have scrambled to stop him, but she was unable to due to his strength and her weak legs.

Vilkas let out a loud roar of pleasure as he came, thrusting to the hilt inside her. Lidanwe’s eyes flew open as the knot at the base of his cock swelled and joined them together. And now no amount of squirming was going to free her. Not only that, but her squirming caused his cock to rub against her, pleasuring her further until she gave up. Vilkas started to fuck her again and Lidanwe nearly sobbed in pained pleasure. It felt so good. It felt so good, and she hated it. A beastly Nord werewolf was fucking her and all her Altmer breeding and heritage told her she was a traitor to her race for liking every thrust. She felt his cum coating her inner walls, causing more stimulation. Her own secretions were dripping down her legs, a shameful reminder of her arousal and want for the wolf, no matter just how un-merish and bestial he currently was. She wanted him to fuck her stupid, she realised. She was enjoying his cock and his ministrations.

She came again, sweat pouring down her body that went largely unmoved by the cool night air. He continued to rub her clit, making her whimper. And when, sometime later, the knot shrunk down and he could be parted from her, the wolf kept his finger on her nub, angled his hips, and pushed back inside her. Lidanwe howled helplessly, collapsing onto the sheets. Her knees gave out, and soon only Vilkas’ bestial strength kept her up, as that terrible, wonderful penis ravaged her cunt. She sobbed and shrieked into the ground, another climax overcoming her body, and then another. It was too much but Vilkas never gave up. Liquid streamed down her thighs with every punishing orgasm, each climax pulling more strength from her body. All cries turned to whimpers as she lost the strength to voice her pleasure.

It was dark and cold when Vilkas finally climaxed for the last time. When he pulled out, Lidanwe lay there, exhausted, with three loads of werewolf cum dripping from her cunt and so much sexual lubricant she could feel it running out of her. She closed her eyes as Vilkas’ huge, furry body dwarfed hers, and passed out from her thorough dicking.

 

* * *

 

 

Morning came too soon for the knackered Altmer, and she blearily opened her eyes to the early morning sunshine. Birds chirped overhead, and a thick, muscled arm was wrapped around her chest. She almost immediately panicked at the realisation that Vilkas was still there. Oh gods, how was he going to react? In typical Vilkas fashion, he would likely get cross – even though it was HIS fault – and storm away somewhere to stew. And she would forget that this ever happened and try not to remember how good his cock felt. Vilkas was a Nord, and a beast, and neither boded well for the future of an Altmeri woman like herself if she wanted him. She shifted, attempting to slide out from beneath him and his eyes snapped open, growling. Almost immediately he realised where he was and who he was lying with, and scrambled to get away, nearly falling over.

All this meant Lidanwe got an eyeful of his human cock and she bit his lip. It was much smaller than the wolf’s, but still thick. Now, though, she had to deal with a Vilkas much less stormy than she had anticipated him being.

“Harbinger,” he gasped. “Please, tell me I didn’t…we didn’t… I swear to you, this was going to be the last time, but I lost control, I- Gods, just kill me now!”

He sounded so remorseful and upset. Lidanwe sat up, her golden eyes full of concern. He looked like a kicked, terrified puppy. He leaned forward, one hand on his forehead as he pinched his nose and looked like he was about to start sobbing. Oh gods, Vilkas! He didn’t realise how good he had made her feel. Terrified for her life, yes, and even now her muscles were still a little weak, but the sensations had been the most exquisite she had ever felt. To hell with her perfect breeding and parental relationships. This Nord had given her pleasure beyond anything and her life had never been in danger at any point. She knew that. She also knew that he was fiercely loyal and a brilliant warrior. She’d always wanted him, even though he clearly despised her. Shakily, Lidanwe managed to move over to Vilkas, and cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look up at her.

“Vilkas…I liked it,” she admitted. “You dragged me out into the woods and fucked me but…but it was the best I’ve ever had and you didn’t try to kill me. And I know you’re sorry about it, and you probably want to be cured. Before we take you to Ysgramor’s Tomb, could we…maybe…?”

Here it came. Oh Divines and Daedra, good bye mother and father, and farewell to polite Altmer society. She swallowed.

“…could we do it again?” she whispered, flushing. Vilkas looked at her in shock.

And then a hint of gold slid across his irises. Lidanwe drew back a little but Vilkas’ lips chased her, catching the Altmer’s soft mouth and kissing hard. She fell backwards onto the cloth, and he lapped at her neck, grasping her protectively. He cupped her face, sliding his fingers down to her breasts.

“You want me, Lidanwe?” he murmured, and Mara have mercy but her name sounded so good coming from his mouth. She nodded, her eyes fluttering shut as he traced her collarbone with his tongue. “I want to have you in my own skin,” he breathed. “Take you the way you deserve.”

“Deserve?” she repeated, her voice soft. Vilkas ran his fingers through her golden hair as his other hand dipped between her legs. Her head thudded back against the ground as her breath hitched.

“Like the flawless goddess you are,” he whispered. “Gods, you beautiful thing, I couldn’t get away from you. There you were, always in Jorrvaskr, always filling the halls with your scent. I had to maintain my distance or I’d fuck you against a wall like you were some nameless tavern girl. I apologise for my distance and rudeness, Harbinger, but I was trying to keep you safe.”

His fingers – thinner, smoother now – flicked across her clit, expert digits that wrung a cry from her and caused her slit to leak. Vilkas didn’t waste time in sliding himself within her, but his thrusts were smooth this time, reserved and timed.

“I see I needn’t have bothered,” he growled softly. “You love the wolf, it seems, and you want the man too. And I will give you both, whenever you want them. Not this morning, though. This morning is for your appreciation.”

Lidanwe rocked against each thrust, moaning softly. His fingers kept toying with her bud, the other hand cupping the back of her neck. He stared directly into her eyes, a gaze so intense she blushed beneath it, as a thumb brushed part of her ear. She shifted, gasping quietly, and he leaned down to lick the point, nibbling on it. The various stimulations were building her up gently, a slow burn beginning in her nethers. This wouldn’t be like last night; no, Vilkas wanted to treat her like a princess. That meant him doing the work and attending to her body with care. Even so, she wanted the pace a little harder.

“More,” she pleaded softly, and her lover gave, his thrusting perfectly angled. It did not take long for the burning sensation to be fanned, and soon Lidanwe was crying out in pleasure, Vilkas’ name on her lips as her lover thrust to the hilt once more, and came. He immediately rolled onto his back and lay her bodily atop him. He petted her shoulders, ran his fingers down her spine, and stroked her hair. Gods, he was sweet beneath that angry exterior. She nuzzled into him as he touched her face.

“Vilkas,” she murmured.

“Lidanwe,” she heard him reply. “Mara take me, I think I love you.” 


End file.
